Electronic communication with the use of calling devices are used universally today. Electronic communications are typically conducted via a network, such as a phone or Voice over Internet Protocol (VoIP) network. During a normal electronic communication, one participant initiates a conversation using an electronic calling device, such as a telephone, with calling devices of other participants. Once the electronic communication is initiated by the participant, information that a call is being made is then sent to the network servers where information is mapped according to the number dialed. The call processor in charge of the network server assigns an IP address which determines the destination of the call. Soft switching, where information routes between different network servers connects the two devices and the recipient receives notification a call is waiting.
When a participant answers the calling device, the network server initiates the two channel connection which will allow for speech to travel between the two participants. One channel is for information arriving and the other channel is for information leaving. The two channel connection is part of the VoIP network. Calling devices which use a VoIP network include but are not limited to, VoIP business phones, smart phones, tablet computers and desk top computers. For conventional telephones running on plain old telephone service (“POTS”), the device used would be a land line telephone.
For VoIP networks, the amount of information which can be sent over a channel is measured in bandwidth. If the bandwidth falls below the minimum requirement of sustaining constant data transfer, the call will be interrupted due to latency, jitter or packet loss. Even if one of the two channels experiences a decrease in bandwidth, the participants will experience a loss of connectivity. In some examples, the interruption to the phone call is the connection cutting out in the middle of speech or the connection ending all together. This means sentences will be cut short and when the conversation is reinitiated, the two participants will not know what point to resume their conversation from.